ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki
Yuuki (Played by '''Salphirix) is a Human Possession mage of Waning Corona. Background Yuuki was born from a small, secluded town. This place was peaceful, much like any small town. Of course, things didn't last long. Because soon the place was up in flames, children were crying and screaming while parents tried to defend their young. And yet, while her parents did everything they could she was taken away from them. When she woke up she was somewhere else. A small group of children was with here, followed by an older man. He told the children that he saved them from the cult and wanted to teach them to grow up to be able to defend themselves and defend the world of the horrors that were known as Umbra. Being given Human Possession by the man who they learned to be Cipher, he taught all of them how to use their magics and treated them like his own kin. All the while teaching them the destructiveness of Umbra. Yuuki, however, out of the kids grew more attached to him and him to her. It might be hinted her name plays a big part in this, or it might be because Yuuki became very loyal. When Yuuki had first learned about Zephyr, which he called Project Zephyr countless times, Yuuki felt a great need to be the one to put her down. Even now she wants to kill her. Appearance She stands average height, the ears on the top of her head actually being the color of her hair, while her nose resembles a cat's. On her face she sports four whisker-like tattoos and has a same hair colored tail attached to her outfit. Her Guild mark is located on her left shoulder in black, just as all the members of the guild have it. Personality She's naive and innocent looking enough, but get her riled about something and she's quite the opposite. Her base personality is pretty adorable, acting a bit younger than her age and resembling a lot of cat-like features. (Not to mention, she's obsessed with them. Exceeds beware her hugs.) She's also very loyal to her guild, especially her "father"--which he isn't her father--and tends to keep up that alibi of loyalty. When she's ready to fight, she becomes more grim. She almost becomes a different person, seemingly "snapping" and giving a lot of wide eyed looks and slowing her sentences down. It might be because of her magic that she's become dwelled in, but it might just be because she takes it seriously enough. Strengths * Loyal. * Deceptive. * Her cat-like features give her the upper hand in dodging and speed. Weaknesses * Caught up in her mission. * Get's distracted by "cat" things. * Sort of created a false set of beliefs. * Being abandoned {fear}. Magic Seith Magic - Human Possession Her magic allows her to take wandering souls, and with them, she puts them into objects. Of course, these objects are cat figurines. Which, look like this * '''Baron Formation: While spinning in a circular formation the dolls send out a green beam of energy that explodes outward on impact. * X Formation: The dolls stand in an X shape in front of their user, blocking all damage. * Line Formation: The dolls stand on one another in a horizontal line, sending a slice of energy at their target and damaging anything in their way. It's shown to be able to cut through materials like stone. Trivia * Despite not being related to Cipher, she still calls him "father". * Nya~ is something that she sometimes adds to her sentences. She also acts very “cat-like”, meaning she gets distracted by mice and yarn, likes naps, and hates her tail or ears being pulled. Petting her head is nice though. * She's never participated in GMG but these are what her stats would be. Category:Waning Corona